A Quick Dinner Date
by writerdaemon
Summary: Yeah, I got bored. Here's some Cronkri fluff. Enjoy! :3


_**Heyo. I literally just got bored and wrote a fanfiction off of the top of my head. Have fun! :3**_  
~:~:~

Kankri sighed, placing a book on the shelf in front of him from off the top of the pile he was holding. At this rate, he would never get done stacking books. Someone in the aisle next to him shooshed. Apparently his sigh was too loud. He huffed more quietly and continued stacking the books, trying to enjoy the calm atmosphere of a library in the late afternoon of a Tuesday, when it was practically a ghost town. That was how Kankri usually liked it, but today, it just seemed so...

Quiet.

Yes, that was the word he was looking for. Quiet. At home this past few weeks, it had been anything but quiet. His new room mate Cronus (even if it had really been about three or four months, so he wasn't necessarily new) was as crude and loud as it was physically possible for Kankri to tolerate, but he took some strange comfort in the fact that Cronus never seemed to bother with anyone except him. That may have just been due to the obvious fact that Kankri was the only person ever really around, but he still took it to heart, knowing that Cronus had a special place for him, even if that place was his own personal guinea pig for bad pick-up lines and jokes.

Kankri blushed a bit as he thought about how often those pick-up lines were used on him, and how often Cronus would slap his ass or say something crude yet complementary. Kankri shook his head. Cronus did that to everyone, not just him. There was nothing there. He looked up and realised that he had placed about ten books in the wrong places. Grumbling to himself about foolish crushes and lack of attention(which earned him another shoosh from the shoosher in the next aisle over), he took them out and began stacking books again.  
~:~:~

"Hey, have a nice night, Kankri."

"Oh, yes, you as well."

Kankri grabbed his jacket from the coat rack in the back room. Slipping it on, he realised that his pocket felt a bit lighter than usual, but passed it off as nothing and began his walk to the bus station.

He put his hands into his pockets to keep them warm, because the brisk November evening was turning into a chilly night. That was when he realised why his pocket felt lighter.

He had left his wallet at home.

Which meant no bus fare.

Kankri groaned and dug into his pants pocket for his phone, turning it on and scrolling through the contacts before choosing one and calling.

"Yo, sexy. VWhat's up?" Kankri sighed.

"Cronus, I thought we discussed your crude vocabulary." Cronus chuckled on the other end.

"VWell hello to you too, Cranky. VWhat'ya need?" Kankri leaned against a lamp post.

"I need you to come and pick me up. I seem to have left my wallet at home and therefore have no bus fare."

"Couldn't I just bring you your vwallet?" Kankri's hand made its way to his forehead.

"Cronus, that would defeat the point. Just come and give me a ride home." He looked around warily before quietly saying "...please." He could hear Cronus laugh. "Sure, sure, since you asked so nicely. So vwhere are you, anyvway?" Kankri looked around for some street signs, but it looked as if he was too far down the street to see any.

"Um, you know that Italian restaurant right down the street from the library? I am currently placed right outside of it." Cronus hummed, apparently thinking.

"Oh, yeah, I knovw vwhere you are. See ya in a fevw, captain." He could hear the wink in his voice.

"Ugh, just get here soon, it's freezing." Kankri took the phone away from his ear and pressed 'end call'.

~:~:~

In about ten minutes, a slightly beat up 1995 Volvo pulled up to the curb and a familiar, smug face peered through the window.

"Need a ride, cutie?" Kankri rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." He was just walking toward the car when the driver-side door opened and slammed shut, Cronus, bundled up in an old sweater, stepping out and onto the sidewalk.

"Cronus, you can hardly drive me home if you aren't inside the vehicle." Cronus grinned and extended his arm as if to escort Kankri.

"I take you you hawven't eaten yet?" he asked-but-not-asked. "Let's go inside and get somethin' to eat." Kankri scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We have plenty of food at home."

"Yeah, alright, then consider this a date." Kankri's stomach did a little flip flop as Cronus led him toward the front door. _He... wants to take me to dinner?_

~:~:~

Kankri squirmed a bit under the curious stare of the waiter as he led them to their table. They must have looked ridiculous with their pink cheeks from the cold outdoors and casual attire. The waiter left them with two menus before scuttling off to welcome other customers.

"Hey, you gonna take a look at that menu or are you just gonna sit there?" Cronus asked playfully. Kankri hesitantly picked up the laminated menu and looked over the items offered.

"The pesto spaghetti doesn't sound too bad." Cronus nodded in approval and scanned his own menu. Soon after, he put the thing down and placed his head on his left hand, looking at Kankri with a smile.

"So, hovw vwas your day?" he asked, completely casually. Kankri looked down and mumbled about stacking books at the library, how it wasn't very busy that day. Cronus nodded absent-mindedly, paying more attention to Kankri's downcast eyes and slight blush. God, he was cute.

"Hey, are you listening?" He snapped out of it and looked at Kankri, seeing that the waiter was back for their orders. Kankri had simply ordered the pesto dish, Cronus ordering some sort of pasta dish that had a cool name. They both asked for water. The waiter nodded and left.

"Hey Kankri, are you nerwvous?" His eyes darted to Cronus'.

"What? No. Not in the slightest, Why do you ask?" Cronus chuckled and asked when his last date was.

"Oh, a year or two ago. Why?"

"Really?" Cronus asked, dumbfounded. This cute little shit? Not a single date in a year or two? Maybe it was because of that mouth of his, though.

Yup. That was it. "Oh, no reason, Just curious, ya knowv. Sentence starters. Lame ones, I'll admit." Kankri laughed a bit.

"Yes, I have to agree with you there."

~:~:~

The two men laughed and chatted on their casual, spur of the moment date, enjoying the dinner and each other's company. When Cronus paid the check and they got into the car, Kankri thanked him.

"Hey, no problem. It vwas fun, taking out a cutie like you." A trademark Cronus wink accompanied the statement and Kankri felt his face flush a bit.

The car ride home was relatively quiet, except for the radio that Cronus had turned on.

~:~:~

Seven pm, a Tuesday night. Kankri Vantas had just had a lovely dinner date with his room mate Cronus, and now they were watching a movie together on the couch, Cronus' arm around Kankri's shoulders(to which he had objected at first, but eventually given in to).

When the movie ended and Kankri was getting up to go to bed, Cronus kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, Cranky." Another wink.

~:~:~

___**Yo! That was fun to write. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed! :3 Sleep tight.**_

~Willow has hopped, skipped, and jumped


End file.
